


The Nine Punishments of Loki

by Addictive_Writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Forgiveness, Loki Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Past Torture, Punishment, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictive_Writer/pseuds/Addictive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was many mistakes and punishments Loki had to endure in his life but, nothing are quite theses. These nine punishments make Loki as he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nine Punishments of Loki

The first time he was punished he was barely ten years old. He hadn’t managed to understand the art of using his words as a weapon. As the pieces of his mother’s treasured vase laid on the floor, Loki felt the swift smack to his rear until his vision clouded with tears. He never wanted that pain again. 

The second time he was punished, it was a prolong berating by his father. A failed mission resulted in deaths of a few choice soldiers. Loki had to make amends to the families of the fallen by giving them an equal share of his earnings for a few years. He was cold through those years. 

The third time he was punished, it was because of a bet he made. He held the punishment within his heart, never speaking of the true nature of it. Months went by as his mistake grew within him, sheltered by the trees of the forest. He wouldn’t go back now. However, as he held his mistake…he felt blessed. 

The fourth time he was punished, he felt his heart being torn from his very chest. A word of a prophet spoke of his deeds yet to come and all of Asgard settled on the only reasonable punishment. He watched his children casted out, burned, scarred, turned. And he was supposed to accept it all, least he let the future come to past. 

The fifth time he was punished, he was a king. A king of nothing. He wasn’t punished by those he had wronged. No, he was punished by those who enjoyed his screams and cries. They laughed as he screamed out the names of his love ones. So little they were. 

The sixth time he was punished, he was in love. This time, he allowed his lover to take control of him. Oh, how his Midgardian lover made him cry in ecstasy rather than torment. However, as tears of pleasure passed in pain, a fault not of his lover but memories resurfacing, his lover stopped and pulled him into his arms. The hum of the artificial heart burned against his flesh, cooling his cold heart. 

The seventh time he was punished, he was caught. His past deeds had caught up to him. A trial of sorts was put on display but, all knew the final outcome would not be in his favor. He was disarmed soon after. A thread of tight woven thread pushed through his lips, letting his words bleed down his chin. 

The eighth time he was punished, what little of his heart was taken away by the one he left it with. His lover had given up hope as soon as he vanished. Two years and his lover had found another. Someone who thought they were better than the punished god. It was only until then that Loki screamed, his voice ripping through the threads that held it back. 

The final time he was punished, his lover laid in a heap in his arms. Blood pooling around them like an old blanket. Ash stifled the air, burning through their lungs quicker than flames around them. He wished he could grasp onto his familiar weapons but, all words were lost. How quickly the battle waned to and away from their side. Now, as everything burned, so did his lover. 

The only time he was forgiven was when his lover kissed his lips once last time. A cocky remark fell from his lips and an enforcement of a promise, a promise to survived. He gave it readily, knowing full well it was a lie. For as his lover’s gaze waned, so did his need to keep that promise. There was no need to get punished anymore. There was no one left to forgive him.


End file.
